


Thanks For The Memories

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Fever, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is sick and Jack is there, just like always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For The Memories

All Time Low has been off tour for a little bit, Alex was enjoying all his free time before they jetted off to the next place. He was able to spend time with his dogs, catch up on all the shows he’d missed why on the road and see his family.   
Unfortunately for Alex his fun didn’t last as he started to feel a bit run down and worn out. This wasn’t uncommon and the end of a tour so Alex tried to ignore it. He never expected to come down with anything more than a little cold so when he woke up with a pounding headache and a stomachache he knew it wasn’t going to work out like that.   
Alex ended up throwing up more times than he cared to remember, after he’d finally finished Alex stumbled back to bed, achy, feverish and feeling like absolute hell. He coughed as he reached for his phone, it seemed his little cold was actually some god awful flu bug and if there was one thing Alex hated more than being that sick it was being that sick and alone.   
Maybe it was from years on the road and being around his friends nearly twenty four hours a day but Alex never handled being on his own that well, it always felt like something was missing. So Alex scolled through his contacts for the right name and tapped called, coughing again as it dialed.   
“Alex,” Jack whined, dragging out the x in Alex’s name. “What time do you call this?”   
“Eight forty five,” Alex replied.   
“A.k.a the middle of the night, what’s up?” Jack asked, obviously still half asleep.   
Alex coughed before he could answer, moving his phone away until he could breathe calmly again.   
“I think I’ve got the flu or something, I feel like shit. I wondered if you’d come over, we can just sit around and watch movies all day like when we were kids,” Alex said.   
“Course, want me to pick anything up on the way over?” Jack asked.   
“Some meds wouldn’t be a bad idea and maybe some soup,” Alex suggested.   
“Okay, no problem. I’ll see you soon.”   
Jack hung up and Alex fell back against his pillows. Despite how shitty he was feeling Alex couldn’t help the small smile, he knew he could always rely on Jack to be there for him. They’d spend many days together why sick, drunk and hungover, it was actually sitting with Jack on his kitchen floor that Alex came up with the idea for A Daydream Away.

 

Jack arrived at Alex’s about an hour later with shopping bag in hand. At some point over the years Jack had remembered where Alex kept his spare key, always helpful when he’s drunk and looking for a couch to crash on.   
“Alex?” Jack called out, leaving the shopping in the kitchen.   
There was no reply so Jack went upstairs, figuring Alex had probably fallen asleep. Upon entering Alex’s bedroom it was empty, the dogs were still asleep in their beds but Alex’s was vagent. Jack was about to call out to him again when a sound came from the bathroom, the sound of someone being sick…   
Jack sighed and pushed open the bathroom door, revealing Alex sat on the floor trying to keep his stomach inside his body. Jack didn’t know what to say, he just sank to his knees next to his best friend and gently rubbed his back.   
“Jack?” Alex asked, lifting his head.   
“Yeah it’s me, how are you doing?” Jack asked.   
Alex just groaned and coughed, Jack continued to rub his back until he could breathe.   
“Not good huh?”   
“I feel awful,” Alex moaned, collapsing back against Jack.   
Jack couldn’t help but feel concerned as he felt the heat radiating off Alex, he was incredibly pale with the exception of his fever stained cheeks and glassy eyes.   
“Do you think you’re going to be sick again or shall we get you back to bed?”   
“Bed,” Alex replied.   
Jack stood up and carefully pulled Alex to his feet, he was shaking and unsteady; despite the short distance to Alex’s bed Jack had to all but carry him.   
“I’m just going to grab your meds, unless you’re feeling like soup?” Jack offered.   
Alex shook his head and pulled his duvet up around his shoulders to try and combat his chills. Jack returned a moment later with a bottle of pepto and some water which Alex took like a grown up, not even sticking his tongue out at the gross taste.   
“I remember when you refused to take anything that didn’t wasn’t cherry flavoured,” Jack teased, passing Alex the water.   
“Ah those were the days.”   
Jack laughed and claimed into the bed beside Alex, who straight away curled up against Jack’s side.   
“You’ve always been the baby of the band,” Jack said, putting his arm around the sick man’s shoulders.   
“Says the person that still thinks Home Alone is a great movie,” Alex replied.   
“Hey!”   
Alex gave a weak laugh and closed his eyes, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder. Before Jack could ask if he wanted to watch anything Alex had fallen asleep, snoring slightly in his ear. Jack just smiled and wrapped his arm a little tighter around Alex’s shoulders. He knew Alex could be a bit clingy when he was ill, maybe it was from being away from home for so long or maybe it was because they’d always been a bit closer than normal friends, but Jack was happy to be there for him. 

 

It was back in 2006, in a crappy motel in some state that was far too cold. Jack was bundled up in his bed, a few extra blankets to help keep the cool air out. He just on the verge of sleep when there was a knock at the door, at first Jack tried to ignore it, assuming it was just Matt but the knocking continued.  
“Matt if that’s you…” Jack grumbled, getting up.   
Except when he opened the door it was Alex standing there, wearing one of his oversized hoodies and yet still shivering.   
“What’s up ‘Lex?” Jack asked, letting the boy into his room.   
“I don’t feel well,” Alex said, sitting down on Jack’s bed, wrapping his arms around his stomach.   
“You’re sick?”   
Alex nodded and shivered again, Jack put his hand to Alex’s forehead and winced at the temperature.   
“You’re burning up.”   
Alex didn’t get to reply before his hand flew to his mouth and he dashed off to the toilet. Jack was close behind him, standing in the doorway unsure of what to do.   
“Are you okay?” He asked, settling for the obvious.   
“Not really,” Alex replied.   
Jack frowned as he watched Alex shivering on the bathroom floor, obviously ill and miserable he just tried to think of someway to help. He got Alex some water to wash the taste he went and spoke to Matt, telling him that Alex was sick, he gave Jack some medicine to give him and told Jack to just try and let Alex sleep it off.   
Jack got back to his room and found Alex hadn’t moved from the bathroom floor.   
“If you’re not going to be sick again, let’s get you into bed.”  
Alex just nodded and let Jack manhandle him into the bed, curling up with all the extra blankets.   
“Matt gave me some meds for you, he said you should try and sleep it off.”   
“Is it cherry?” Alex asked, looking at the bottle in Jack’s hands.   
“It is but one day you’ll have to have grown up medicine ya know,” Jack said, pouring it out.   
Alex just shook his head and accepted the shot.   
“How are you feeling now?” Jack asked.  
“A bit better but still kind of shitty,” Alex replied.   
“Do you want me to stay or…”   
“Stay…”   
Jack just smiled, happy to be of some comfort to the sick boy. It was the first time Jack had ever taken care of Alex on tour and the first time they’d slept in the same bed. A tradition that lived on whenever one of them was sick. 

 

Jack was brought back from memory lane by Alex nearly pushing him out of bed as he ran to the bathroom. Instead of following him Jack goes and finds a bucket, a few of Alex’s favourite movies and some more medicine. So when Alex comes stumbling out of the bathroom, pale, sweaty and exhausted he can’t help but smile.   
“Have I ever told you you’re the best friend ever?” Alex said, climbing back into his bed next to Jack.   
“You might have mentioned it,” Jack teased.   
Alex just rolled his eyes and coughed, taking the medicine Jack handed him.   
“On second thoughts, I think I’ll go back to cherry,” Alex moaned, sticking his tongue out.   
Jack laughed and put on one the movies he’d picked, a Disney classic he knew Alex loved.   
“Ah you know me so well,” Alex said.   
“What are best friends for?”   
Before Alex got the chance to reply he grabbed the bucket at the side of the bed and threw up again, Jack rubbed his back and handed him a drink when he was done.   
“Ugh this sucks,” Alex moaned, falling back against his pillows.   
“I’m sorry you don’t feel well ‘Lex,” Jack said.   
“I’m sorry you’re stuck with me why I try not to puke my guts out.”   
“I’ve been doing it for ten years, I’m not about to stop now,” Jack said.   
Alex smiled and cuddled up to Jack again, no matter how bad he felt everything seemed better when Jack was around. 

The rest of the day passed in a haze of medicine, sleepy cuddles and movies. Alex even started to feel a bit better but then Jack always had the power to makes things okay. Ever since that they back in 2006 there’s no one Alex would rather go to then Jack, because he knew as long as Jack was around, then he’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> How're you doing?   
> The lovely noregrats_27 requested a bit of Jalex fluff so I hope this is okay, I tried something a little different.   
> Also I might have something a little special coming up soon, keep an eye out :')   
> As always thanks for reading :)


End file.
